1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shock-absorbing device for a stroller, mere particularly to a wheel assembly with a shock-absorbing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,530 discloses a wheel assembly of a light vehicle including a wheel mounting seat 8, a stroller leg 12 coupled rotatably to the wheel mounting seat 8 through a coupler 10, an axle retainer arm 20 pivoted to a rear end of the wheel mounting seat 8 through pivot pin 14, a compression spring 15 abutting resiliently against a front protrusion 81 of the wheel mounting seat 8 and a recessed wall 201 of the axle retainer arm 20, a wheel axle 18 supported on the axle retainer arm 20 and offset from the recessed wall 201 of the axle retainer arm 20, and a wheel 4 with a hub 28 mounted rotatably on the wheel axle 18. In use, the recessed wall 201 of the axle retainer arm 20 is moved upwardly toward the front protrusion 81 of the wheel mounting seat 8 and compresses the compression spring 15 so as to absorb shock incurred during movement of the light vehicle on an uneven surface. However, since the recessed wall 201 is disposed between the wheel axle 18 and the pivot pin 14 and is suspended without any support, it is susceptible to break by the force resulting from the shock that acts thereon and thus requires a high mechanical strength to avoid breakage.